Organizations and individuals often record and store audio containing spoken conversations. For example, telephone calls made to a contact center operated by a large organization (e.g., a contact center staffed with agents providing customer support or sales), audio logs from a medical practice (e.g., a surgeon's narration of procedures performed in surgery), recordings of lectures, calls to law enforcement and emergency dispatch services, etc. are all often recorded for training, recordkeeping, and other purposes.
Automatic speech recognition (ASR) systems can be used to process and recognize the recorded or real-time spoken language (speech).